


And the demons that he's facing alone.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, DadSchlatt, Gen, Short, Tschlatt, descriptions of each son, he's a proud dad, jschlatt dies, jschlatt writes a letter to philza, jschlatts letter, november 16th spoilers?, talks about his sons, this takes place before hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: spoilers for November 16th, the war stream.Jschlatt is dying from his smoking and drinking problem, so he writes a letter to the only man he can trust with his sons.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & philza, jschlatt & phil watson
Series: DreamSMP [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 16
Kudos: 434





	And the demons that he's facing alone.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'After the storm' by kali uchis
> 
> fluff next guy! I swear. but this popped into my head after the November 16th streams, not major spoilers just like maybe some stuff?
> 
> so I might start adding these to the DreamSMP series then adding another series thing so yall can find the dadschlatt ones or the Connor ones or the random ones that don't fit in with those ones. so it's easier. Then you can see what universe they take place in, cause they go take place in the smp but the universe is different. 
> 
> Also!! Tschlatt most often takes place in dadschlatt universe so when I put it in the dadschlatt universe series you'll most likely get Tschlatt.

Dear Philza minecraft, 

If you’re reading this, I’m dead. 

Now I don't loathe you reading this but that means you’ve been added to the smp and I’ve passed. 

Please oh god be added to the server, you’re my only and last hope for my boys. 

I’ve been slowly dying from my drinking and smoking problem, I hate what I’ve done to myself but addiction is addiction. 

I’m writing to you in hope you will take care of my sons. 

My eldest, Techno. He’s a wildcard and hates the government but is kind and caring behind closed doors. He’ll stay up late making sure his younger brothers are protected and don't suffer from nightmares. He’s got a monotone voice but his laugh is light and angelic. I do hope he laughs again. 

My second oldest, Fundy. He was the first to come to me and call me dad after his real father turned against him. He’s smart and decisive. He loves to code and always is seen with his youngest or third oldest. He loves his cat Boots. It’s a requirement she always sleeps with him and is never separated from him. I hope you always reassure him and give him the praise he needs. God knows my boy needs it. 

The third eldest or second youngest, Quackity. He’s the most energetic and loves to do anything, he hates horror games and is often the most bullied kid. He often prayers in Spanish before dinner and won’t ask you to join but likes when we all hold hands for it. He is never not wearing his beanies even in 90° weather. I hope he sings you songs in Spanish and dances with you. 

Then there is my youngest, Tubbo. He’s still growing in his horns so make sure you’re there for him when it gets bad. His best friend in the whole world is Tommy, don't separate them. He loves bees and is often heard playing piano with his brother. He’s the kindest (and most clueless) of the bunch so make sure he is always kind and caring. Don’t degrade his horns and make sure he’s proud of them and not self conscious. 

Fundy is engaged to Dream, be supportive. He loves him a lot and is often seen hanging out with him and loves to talk about him. Don’t discourage him from bringing him over or talking about him, he is in love and happily in love, that’s all the matters. 

Tommy’s older brother is Wilbur, just make sure to open your arms wide for him. Let tubbo bring him home whenever, let them stay out as late as they want. They’re independent and inseparable. 

What else...oh! 

Make sure the next president is worthy, I wouldn’t mind my little Bee, Tubbo, being president. He’s hardworking and with me as president I'm sure he has an understanding on what to do. If not Tubbo than Quackity or maybe Fundy, or someone else.

Just not Wilbur, he’s lost it and has hated Tubbo since he grew his horns, he wouldn’t lead this country with pride, he’s...not the same since I kicked him out.

I want you to tell Techno first, of my passing. I’m sure they’ll notice but they’re getting busy for a war against Wilbur. Next I’d like it if you told Fundy, then Quackity. Then Tubbo, but make sure his brothers are there with him when you tell him.

Make sure they’re not alone as you tell them you’ll be taking on the role as their new father. 

Oh, also...Please accept my children as your own.

They need someone to be there and I don’t see a better fit than you. Please accept them and care for them until one day I see them again. Hopefully from old age rather than anything else but one day I’ll see them again.

Thank you, and best wishes.  
-Johnathan Schlatt.


End file.
